The Kiss
by Hikari de Natsu
Summary: Di tengah keributan yang terjadi, Hotaru mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Mikan dan yang lainnya. Setelah berpisah, Hotaru dan Natsume bersaing! Persaingan apa ya? Original by Hikari. Gaje, humor garing.


Summary:

Di tengah keributan yang terjadi, Hotaru mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Mikan dan yang lainnya. Apa yang terjadi di antara Hotaru dan Natsume? Original by Hikari.

Terinspirasi oleh Gakuen Alice chapter 132.

Disclaimer:

Gakuen Alice belongs to Higuchi Tachibana-san

**The Kiss**

"Lihat! Di antara orang-orang itu kan.. Subaru Imai!" kata Tonouchi, yang lebih akrab dipanggil Tono.

Mendengar perkataan Tono, secara refleks semuanya menoleh ke arah kerumunan korban cuci otak Luna Koizumi, pembunuh kelas atas yang selalu berhasil melarikan diri.

"Kakak.." gumam Hotaru.

"Ayo kita pergi, sebelum mereka menyerang kita!" ajak Tsubasa.

"Hotaru, ayo pergi! Polisi pasti menangani mereka dan menyembuhkan mereka!" ajak Mikan.

"Maaf, Mikan. Tapi aku akan tetap disini, menyadarkan kakakku. Karena banyak hal yang belum kukatakan padanya. Setidaknya aku ingin bicara pada kakakku sebagai saudara kandung untuk yang pertama dan terakhir kalinya, sebelum aku dikirim ke luar negeri," kata Hotaru.

"Tapi.." kata Mikan.

"Percayalah, aku akan baik-baik saja," kata Hotaru sambil memeluk Mikan. Terlihat sebutir air mata dari mata indahnya.

Tanpa diduga oleh siapapun, Hotaru mendekatkan wajahnya pada Mikan, dan mencium sahabatnya itu.

Inilah pikiran semua orang:

Natsume: WHAT THE?

Tsubasa: Hotaru nee-chan ternyata..!

Misaki: Wah, seandainya itu aku..

Tono: Benar-benar surprise..

Ruka: Hotaru Imai! Aku belum sempat menyatakan perasaanku padamu!

Hayate: COOL BLUE SKY!

Rui: Tsubasa keren sekali (?)

Yakumo: Lebih baik seranggaku..

Nobara: Mikan-chan, bukankah kau menyukai Natsume-kun?

Persona: Anak muda jaman sekarang..

Narumi: Syukurlah, bukan hanya aku yang tidak normal disini..

Misaki (sensei): Imai berani sekali..

Youichi: Natsume nii-san, Mikan nee-chan selingkuh (dengan wajah polosnya)

Jinno: Kalau saja istriku ada disini, aku pasti bisa lebih HOT daripada mereka..

Sakurano: Subaru! Perhatikan adikmu!

"I love you, Mikan. Lebih dari yang kau bayangkan. Sekarang pergilah. Teruslah tersenyum," katanya.

Malam hari, gubuk tempat peristirahatan Mikan, Natsume, Tsubasa, Ruka, dan Tono..

"Apa maksud ciuman tadi ya? A!M-an sama Hotaru ah!" kata Mikan pada dirinya sendiri.

Dia pun mengambil HP nya dan mulai online Alice! Messenger-nya.

OrangeSakura: Hotaru, tadi maksudmu menciumku apa?

IceHotaru: Itu ciuman persahabatan, Mikan.

Chatting itu berlanjut dengan obrolan yang tidak penting, contohnya:

OrangeSakura: Sekarang kamu dimana?

IceHotaru: Dimana aja boleeeh :p

Dan sebagainya.

Di saat yang sama, Natsume juga chatting dengan Hotaru.

RavenCrimson: HEH!

IceHotaru: Ape?

RavenCrimson: MAKSUD LU NYIUM MIKAN TADI SIANG APAAN HAH?

IceHotaru: Lha kan gua udah bilang I love you Mikan masa lu kaga ngarti? Gua pikir lu pinter..

RavenCrimson: MIKAN MILIK GUE NYAHO! (nyaho=tau)

IceHotaru: KATA SIAPA? BUKTINYA MIKAN KAGA PROTES PAS GUA CIUM! COBA PAS LU CIUM? MARAH KAN? BERARTI MIKAN MILIH GUA!

RavenCrimson: APA LU NGAKU-NGAKU? GUA UDAH NYIUM MIKAN DUA KALI, NYOLONG KOLOR POLKADOTNYA, DE EL EL! GA KAYA ELU, BARU NYIUM SEKALI DOANG KAN? NGAKU LU! KALO UDAH GITU BERARTI MIKAN PUNYA GUA! NGERTI?

IceHotaru: Ngga.

RavenCrimson: Ngga apanya?

IceHotaru: Kaga ngerti.

RavenCrimson: Kamu bukannya pinter ya? Kok ga ngerti?

IceHotaru: Udahlah daripada kita debat ga jelas, mendingan tanya aja sama Mikan, gimana caranya biar 2 orang yang naksir sama dia bersaing.

RavenCrimson: Bentar deh gua tanya dulu.

Lalu Natsume mendatangi Mikan dan berkata, "Mikan, kalo ada dua orang yang suka sama kamu, kamu bakal nyuruh mereka bersaing dalam hal apa?"

"Alay-alayan! Jadi mereka harus SMSan atau chatting dengan bahasa yang sangaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat alay," jawabnya.

"Kenapa harus alay?" tanya Natsume.

"Lucu aja gitu kalo liat tulisan alay. Hehehe."

"Ya udah makasih dah."

RavenCrimson: Kita disuruh alay.

IceHotaru: Ha?

RavenCrimson: Yang paling alay berarti yang Mikan pilih, dia seneng liat tulisan alay, katanya lucu.

IceHotaru: Ya udah mulai aja yuk.

RavenCrimson: mW ngm0ngin pHaAn niEh?

IceHotaru: PhAAn eawH? Qw jgHa b!ngUng Neh.

RavenCrimson: Ech QtA dAmAI ajjhA YuK Gg usAh pKe BranTEm S9ala. Ngm0ng!nnYa BaeK" ajjhA. 9mnA?

IceHotaru: b0leH j9a tUch, n9apa!n Qta brANteM eawH? KhAN bSa di0m0n9in baEk"

RavenCrimson: eaWdaH deCh GwA 0pH Dlu eAh.. baI..

IceHotaru: beS0k QtA trUS!n LgHI kHanD?

RavenCrimson: 0pH k0rzE TetaP AlaY OkhEy?

IceHotaru: okHEy..^^

Keesokan harinya..

"Natsume, ayo pergi. Kita bisa terbunuh kalau para 'suruhan' Koizumi menemukan kita disini," kata Tsubasa.

"Hn," jawab Natsume sambil terus mengetik di HP nya. Kayaknya tuh anak lagi A!M-an sama Hotaru.

"Ngapain sih, serius amat," kata Mikan sambil mengintip ke layar HP Natsume.

Karena Natsume tidak sadar ada yang mengintip, Mikan pun dengan sukses melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan Natsume.

"NATSUME TERNYATA KAMU ALAY!" jerit Mikan histeris setelah mengetahui cara penulisan Natsume tercintanya (?) yang terbilang alay.

"MIKAN? NAPE LU DISITUH?" teriak Natsume yang kaget BANGET.

"Abis kamu cuek aja, orang udah mau pergi malah asyik A!M-an! Ntar aja deh online-nya!" Mikan memajukan bibirnya, mungkin sampai 5 cm.

"Emm.. Mikan, siapa yang kau pilih, aku atau Imai?" tanya Natsume.

"Apa? Kenapa memangnya?"

"Aku udah alay-alayan dengan Imai, ini hasilnya," kata Natsume sambil menunjukkan HP-nya.

"Jadi, ini maksud pertanyaanmu tadi malam?" tanya Mikan yang sepertinya.. err.. shock.

Natsume hanya memberi anggukan sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Mikan.

Karena mungkin merasa tidak dianggap, Tsubasa, Tono, dan Ruka bermaksud meninggalkan mereka berdua, tetapi dicegah oleh Mikan.

"Mau kemana kalian? Jangan pergi tanpa aku!" katanya. "Baiklah Natsume, maaf aku tidak bisa memilihmu ataupun Hotaru, karena aku lebih memilih...

.

.

.

.

.

Persona."

Pikiran Natsume: WHAT THE?

"Persona? Kenapa?" tanya Natsume setelah ia berhasil mengendalikan pikirannya.

"Karenaaaaaa... Dia itu baik, tampan (?), kuat, dan ia mengenal ayah dan ibuku!" jawab Mikan. *apa hubungannya kalo Persona kenal sama ortunya?*

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, ayo kita berangkat!" kata Tsubasa.

Layar HP Natsume dan Hotaru:

RavenCrimson: Hey, Mikan ga milih salah 1 dari kita - -"

IceHotaru: Lha trus dia milih siapa?

RavenCrimson: PERSONA

IceHotaru: WHAT THE?

RavenCrimson: Katanya Persona itu baik, tampan, kuat, dan kenal sama ortunya

IceHotaru: Macam mana pula!

RavenCrimson: Kok jadi begitu bahasamu?

IceHotaru: Entahlah =) tapi kok alasannya kaga nyambung banget ya?

RavenCrimson: Tak taulah, saya pun bingung

IceHotaru: Yasudah kita pacaran aja yuk?

RavenCrimson: Ogah! Gua cuma mau sama Mikan!

IceHotaru: Kita berteman saja, teman tapi mesraaaaa

RavenCrimson: Ogah! Amit-amit gua!

_RavenCrimson is offline_

IceHotaru: Hiks.. Napa ya, cinta gue selalu ditolak.. Hiks.. Gue juga kan kepengen punya pacar.. Minimal TTm ato HTSan dah.. Tetep aja kaga ada yang mau.. *curhat mode on*

**The End**

* * *

Gaje banget dah -_- maafin Hikari ya *berlutut di hadapan para Readers*

Ini hanya fic pelepas stres karena kehabisan ide buat _Should I Confess It?_

Akhir kata, Hikari cuma mau bilang, kalo kalian suka atau apa lah, review aja ya..


End file.
